Growing up too fast 2
by winchesterloverforever
Summary: So leaving off after my first chapter, Kara has been abducted by, well two of the best hunters in the world, Dean and Sam Winchester. So what happens when you put a hunters daughter and Sam and Dean together?


Kara woke up in the backseat of a car. The leather seats, worn down, but comfortable. It smelled like beer, pie, and gunpowder. It kind of smelled like home. There was, dried up blood on the floor, papers with demonic symbols, and beer caps. It was night that was for sure. She knew the car was moving because the car was purring under my weight. Kara dared to look up and see the drivers. Two middle age men were in the front seats. The younger looking was in the passenger seat was a GIANT. He was at least 6'5. He looked almost thirty. He was sleeping, his face turned towards her. There were stress lines on it but he looked gorgeous, if you were into his type. He had long brown hair, up to his cheek.

She shifted her eyes towards the driver. He was clearly his older brother. He had broad shoulders, cheek bones and face. Everything said fierce. Not like his brother who was more careful. Bags showed under his eyes, and his face was getting a little scruffy.

She ran her hand on her thigh, looking for her gun. Gone. They probably took it. She looked for her ankle gun. Gone too. Damn. They probably thought of that one. Good thing that she always had a gun in her bra. She pulled it out and aimed it a sleeping one. She really wasn't going to shoot, just scare them.

"Who the hell are you two?' she firmly said in a cold tone.

"Holy shit!" yelled the older one as he swerved the his Chevy impala on the road.

The sleeping one immediately woke up and pulled a gun from his back pocket. He clicked the safety off and aimed it at her.

"Okay, okay. No need for guns. Were trying to help you!" yelled the driver.

"Saving me? Now I've heard of everything. You freaking mugged me in the backseat of your car, knocked me out with a gun and abduct me? How is that saving me or even helping me! Are you two insane?" Kara yelled.

"There were demons in your house! They wanted you for some sort of locket. Something called the Soul Collector." her hearted stopped for a moment. The locket lay between her breasts, along with leather cord with an angel's feather for protection, and her dog tags with her name on them from the Special Forces. This was the only thing she had left of her innocence. Her friend, Marie had given it to her on Christmas when she was eleven. She said she got it at a thrift store. Nothing was special about it, just a simple locket, and a teardrop shape black diamond in the middle, surrounded by red rubies. It was only the size of a nickel.

She tried to play it dumb. "What the hell is that?"

"You think we got any damn clue! That's why we saved you!" yelled the driver again.

"Well, why did you..."

"PLEASE EVERYONE CALM DOWN NOW!" shouted the young one in the passenger. We were all quiet for a moment. Apparently the driver was as much as surprised as she I was. Kara would have thought he was the quiet one.

"Thank you. You two were giving me a headache. God. Okay, before you two start ripping each others heads off, at least lets know everyone." he turned his head to her with reassuring eyes, "Hi, and I'm Sam. This is Dean. Sorry about his attitude."

Kara looked at Sam, then at Dean. "Fine, it's Kara. Now where are you taking me?"

"Vancouver, Washington." spat Dean.

"NO! Anywhere but there. Please." she hugged her knees close to her chest. That were her sisters were hunting a werewolf. She couldn't face her sisters and show them how she couldn't stay in college.

Dean looked at her weirdly, the way a person would look at a crazy person. But Sam was on Kara's side, thankfully. "Dean, she's handling this really well. Let's not push her. Let's just go to Portland."

They drove for about 2 day's non-stop across the country. They all took turns driving; Kara barely got to drive because since it was Dean's car, he didn't trust her with it. When they arrived at Portland, lets just stay they were so tired that Kara had to pay and check in at a Shiloh's motel. There were only two beds. Her first thought was to make Dean sleep on the floor, but let them both sleep on the beds while Kara slept in the bathroom tub with some blankets and pillows she asked for at the front desk. It was 4 in the morning. Sam and Dean were sound asleep, looking very peaceful. She knew she was going to have a major back pain in the morning.

Water spattered on Kara before she was even awake. She woke up to find that the shower was on. She also heard a belt buckle loosening.

"STOP! STOP I'M SLEEPING IN HERE!"  
"HOLY SHIT!" shouts a rough voice. She turned off the water, threw off her wet blankets and pillows, opening the shower current to find Dean with his shirt off along with his jeans. She looked at him straight in the face, trying not to look at his impossibly beautiful abs and biceps. This made her blush so much; it was even noticeable to Dean. And of course she slept in only her black sports bra and panties. She saw Deans eyes wander down to her cleavage. Why did she have to have such big boobs she thought?

But then she saw him staring at her bird tattoo. A feather that turned into birds was on her left shoulder. And her special forces one under her left ear. It symbolized that she was in the Special Forces for 2 years. Crap, she thought. He already knew that she was in the Special Forces before even a week gone by just by looking at her tattoo.

She stared at him for about a minute until she got up from the tub, walked into the room and went to put on cloths. So what if Dean saw her half-naked? She saw him, with his gorgeous chest. That the hell is wrong with you Kara? She thought. He's probably 30, 6 years older than you. When she walked into the room, there was Sam drinking coffee and looking up something on his computer. He looked up at her, and then looked at his laptop, then looking back at her, wide-eyed. She walked over to her bag and pulled on a tank top and some skinny jeans.

"Please don't tell me Dean already banged you." Sam miserably said.

"No! Gosh what do you think I am a slut?" Kara said disgustedly.

She walked over and put on her necklaces and dog tags. Dean walked in the room, now with jeans on. She realized that her locket wasn't around her neck and panicked. she searched for it in her bag, frantically, until she realized... she turned around to find Dean, putting a gun to her head and her locket in his hand. she saw Sams face filled with hurt. she knew he started trusting her, and broke it, like many people broke her trust.

"Kara, we need to talk."


End file.
